1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle bumper having an energy absorbing structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle bumper having an elongated energy absorbing structure that is movably attached to the vehicle to linearly deform and torsionally deform in response to a vehicular impact.
2. Background Information
Conventional bumpers on vehicles are designed to respond to vehicular impacts by absorbing energy through linear displacement. Such bumpers typically include a rigid structural member and an elastic member attached to the rigid structural member. The elastic member absorbs low energy impacts in much the same way a spring, e.g., linearly compresses in response to low energy impacts, during low speed impacts. For higher speed impacts, the rigid structural member and the elastic member may both be deform linearly to absorb the energy from the impact. In such higher speed impacts, the rigid structural member is permanently deformed. Such absorption of energy generally involves only linear displacement of both the elastic member and the rigid structural member.
It is always desirable to improve the energy absorbing capabilities of a vehicle bumper. Over the years, the vehicle bumpers have improved with the improvement of new materials and/or the improvement in designs. However, conventional bumpers only absorb energy in a linear manner. It is desirable to have an energy absorbing configuration that can absorb additional energy to minimize damage to a vehicle in low speed impacts and protect passengers within the vehicle in high speed impacts.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bumper that absorbs additional energy from vehicular impact. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.